nintendo_switchfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Katamari Damacy Reroll
|ratings= |spielmodi=Singleplayer, Multiplayer }} Katamari Damacy Reroll (jap. 塊魂, Katamari Damashii, dt. "Klumpengeist") ist ein Puzzle-Action-Spiel aus der Third-Person-Perspektive, entwickelt und herausgebracht von Namco. Erschienen ist Katamari Damacy Reroll am 07. Dezember 2018 für den Nintendo eShop der Nintendo Switch sowie für Microsoft Windows. Bei Katamari Damacy Retroll handelt es sich um ein HD-Remake des PlayStation 2-Spiels Katamari Damacy, welches 2004 erschien. Die Handlung des Spiels dreht sich um den winzigen Prinz auf der Mission, die Sterne, Konstellationen und den Mond, welche versehentlich durch seinen Vater, den King of All Cosmos, zerstört wurden. Dieses Ziel wird erreicht, indem der Prinz einen magischen, klebenden Ball mit dem Namen Katamari durch verschiedene Level rollt. An diesem bleiben je nach Größe des Katamari entsprechend große Objekte haften, welche bei der Größe einer Stecknadel beginnen und eine Größenordnung ganzer Inseln einnehmen kann. Die Handlung, Charaktere und Umgebung sind stark stilisiert und bizarr, die unterschiedlichen Objekte sind allerdings realen Gegenständen nachempfunden. Handlung Die Haupthandlung dreht sich um die Nachwirkungen des Komasaufens vom planeten-großen King of All Cosmos, welcher alle Sterne und andere Himmelskörper vom Sternenhimmel der Erde zerstört hat. Der King of All Cosmos, der anscheinend durchgehend unzufrieden mit seinem 5-cm-großem Sohn, dem Prinzen, ist, fordert diesen dazu auf dieses Chaos zu beseitigen. Dazu soll der Prinz auf die Erde gehen und mit einem Katamari - ein magischer Ball, an welchem alles kleinere als der Ball selbst kleben bleibt und dieser so stetig an Größe gewinnt - diese Sterne, den Mond und Sternenbilder wiederherzustellen. [[Datei:Katamari Damacy Reroll Hoshino.png|thumb|right| Die Hoshino-Familie auf dem Mond. |200px]] In einer Nebenhandlung, welche nach Abschluss der einzelnen Level vereinzelnd gezeigt wird, wird die Hoshino-Familie gezeigt, welche auf die Geschehnisse am Himmel reagiert. Der Vater, ein Astronaut, ist nun nicht mehr fähig zum Mond zu fliegen, da dieser "verschwunden" ist. Die Tochter mit dem Namen Michiru "spürt" die Arbeit des Prinzen, wenn eine Sternbild wieder am Himmel auftaucht. Am Ende wird die Familie, zusammen mit deren Haus und Stadt durch einen Katamari aufgerollt, welcher dazu verwendet wird, den Mond wiederherzustellen. Gameplay Der Spieler steuert den Prinz während dieser Katamri durch Häuser, Gärten oder auch Städten rollt, um diverse Ziele, erhalten vom King of All Cosmos, zu erreichen. Hierbei verwendet der Spieler wahlweise die beiden Analog-Sticks der Joy-Con, bzw. des Pro Controllers oder Bewegungssteuerungen mit den Joy-Con, um die Roll-Richtung des Katamari zu bestimmen. Für eine gerade Vorwärtsbewegung müssen beide Sticks nach vorne gedrückt werden, gelenkt wird durch entweder invertierte Eingabe der Sticks oder durch das loslassen des Sticks. Zusätzlich kann der Katamari für eine kurze Zeit beschleunigt werden, indem dieser durch Bewegungen der Sticks auf der Stelle heftig gerollt wird. Außerdem kann der Prinz durch den Tastendruck der Sticks auf die andere Seite des Katamari springen. Kleine Objekte als der Katamari bleiben bei Berührung an diesem haften, wobei größere Objekte Hindernisse darstellen; stößt man mit größeren Objekten bei höherer Geschwindigkeit zusammen, können einzelne Objekte wieder vom Katamari abfallen, was den Fortschritt des Spielers behindert. Hierbei verwendet das Spiel Größe, Gewicht und Fläche der Objekte um zu entscheiden, welche Objekte der Spieler mit dem Katamari aufrollen kann und welche nicht. Ein Stift kann bspw. größer als der Durchmesser des Katamari sein, kann jedoch aufgrund der geringen Fläche und des geringen Gewichtes trotzdem aufgerollt werden. Tiere, wie Katzen, jagen den Katamari, wenn dieser noch sehr klein ist. Ist der Katamari größer als das jeweilige Tier, rennen diese Weg und können selbst aufgerollt werden. Indem mehr und mehr Objekte aufgerollt werden, gewinnt der Durchmesser des Katamari (welcher stets in Maßeinheiten angezeigt wird) an Größe und erlaubt es, Gegenstände, welche einst Hindernisse waren, aufzurollen. So können auch Orte im jeweiligen Level erreicht werden, welche bei kleinerem Durchmesser nicht erreichbar waren. So fängt der Spieler bspw. damit an Stecknadeln und Ameisen aufzusammeln und endet schließlich mit einem riesigen Katamari, welcher Häuser, Berge und Wolken aufrollt. [[Datei:Katamari Damacy Reroll Gameplay Scr 1.jpg|right|thumb| Ein Katamari im Make a Star-Modus. ]] Die typische Mission, welche der King of All Cosmos an den Prinz weitergibt, ist der Make a Star-Modus. Hierbei muss der Spieler den Durchmesser des Katamari auf eine vorgegebene Größe rollen und dies in einem Zeitlimit. Andere Missionen, wie die für die Erschaffung von Sternbildern, erfordern bspw. so viele Objekte einer Klasse (Schwäne, Krabben oder Paare) einzusammeln oder das größte Objekt seiner Art (Kuh oder Bär) aufzurollen. Bestimmte Level schalten einen "Eternal Mode" frei, welchem es erlauben, den Katamari ohne Zeitlimit zu rollen. Dieser wird freigeschaltet, indem man den Durchmesser des Katamari weit über das gesetzte Ziel des King of All Cosmos bringt. Jedes Level hält ein geheimes Objekt vor, welches es zu finden gilt. Das erste geheime Objekt ist eine "Royal Present" welches ein Objekt enthält, mit welchem sich der Prinz kleiden kann. Auf dem Planeten des Prinzen, welcher zwischen den Missionen aufgesucht werden kann, können sämtliche mit dem Katamari aufgesammelte Objekte in einer Sammlung nach Größe, Namen usw. sortiert und angesehen werden. Außerdem kann auf diesem Planeten gespeichert, die Musik des Spiels angehört und die geheimen Geschenke angeschaut und verwendet werden. Der Multiplayer-Modus. |thumb|right Im Zwei-Spielermodus können beide Spieler beide jeweils einen der vielen Cousins vom Prinzen auswählen. Der Bildschirm wird hier vertikal geteilt, Spieler 1 links, Spieler 2 rechts. Beide Spieler müssen hier in einer Arena mit einem Zeitlimit von drei Minuten so viele Objekte wie möglich aufrollen. Der Spieler mit dem größten Katamari gewinnt. Die Objekte in der Arena werden ständig neu aufgefüllt. Außerdem ist es möglich, den Gegenspieler mit einem größeren Katamari aufzurollen - dieser kann sich jedoch schnell wieder befreien. Galerie Screenshots Datei:Katamari Damacy Reroll Scr 1.jpg Datei:Katamari Damacy Reroll Scr 2.jpg Datei:Katamari Damacy Reroll Scr 3.jpg Datei:Katamari Damacy Reroll Scr 4.jpg Datei:Katamari Damacy Reroll Scr 5.jpg Datei:Katamari Damacy Reroll Scr 6.jpg Artwork Datei:Katamari Damacy Reroll Art 1.jpg Datei:Katamari Damacy Reroll Art 2.jpg Datei:Katamari Damacy Reroll Art 3.jpg Videos thumb|center|400 px|Offizieller Trailer zu Katamari Damacy Reroll Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Nintendo eShop only Kategorie:Puzzle Kategorie:Action Kategorie:2018 Kategorie:Bandai Namco